Behind The Music: A Tayuya Story
by MoonlitBlood
Summary: Tayuya's past hasn't been a very happy one, she runs away only to be found by the mysterious, Orochimaru, who lures her away to the sound village he has created. This is the story of her life living there, experiencing pain, friendship and even love.
1. You Have Potential

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously, I really have no idea where this came from but when I started writing it, I thought it sounded like a good idea so enjoy!

A little girl walked down a path, she knew where she was going, it wasn't anyone else's business, so she didn't tell them. With a subtly hidden look of determination on her face, she walked briskly down this beaten path…she would be there soon.

She came to a clearing at the edge of the dirt path and made her way through a few bushes until she came to her spot. It wasn't special or secret. It was just a place where she could come to think, and be by herself and sometimes that was the best thing for her. She took at seat on the old dock that outstretched over the pond. Yes, this was indeed relaxing. It was one of the many reasons she liked coming here.

As the wind lightly carried her fiery red hair across her flawless face, she looked down into the water. It seemed so black and dark at the bottom of the pond, not like it was a scientific discovery, it was just an absent-minded thought. She stretched out her arm and brushed her fingers over the top of the water, it made ripples after every design she tried to draw with her finger.

The wind picked up and sent a chill through her, she gathered her sweatshirt and hugged herself to create some sort of heat. She knew she should probably leave soon, but she didn't want to go back to the village. She couldn't, not after what her Dad did to her Mom. The sudden vision of a man striking a woman, flashed into her head. It happened a lot, her father went out drinking and came home and took his inner feelings and rage out on his defenseless wife. Sometimes he would beat her until she passed out and when she would wake up the next day, she would have to make up another excuse for why she kept getting bruises in all those places. Another memory flashed, when she found her Dad's kunai drawer around the age of 5 and thought nothing of it and then a memory of a few days ago, when she stumbled upon it once again, on her 11th birthday, right after her drunken father beat her mom unconscious. She couldn't take it, she was sick of the shit her father put her mom through. She remembers stabbing him in the back, quite literally, and even though despite being drunk he was never usually caught off guard like that, he was an elite shinobi after all.

Her memories brought her anger boiling to the top as she got up, ran over and roughly kicked a nearby tree, envisioning her Dad, bleeding on the floor of their house, inches from death and still in a somewhat drunken stupor. And her Mom, who she remembered, was taken from the house after she didn't wake up the next morning. She was placed in the village hospital when they said she had slipped into a coma.

"Why!?! Why!?! I didn't ask for this!" she yelled.

"Oh, you poor child." a voice hissed. She looked up and couldn't find where the mysterious voice had come from.

"Who's there?" she asked, shakily.

"It's all right child, I'm right here." said the voice, as a man with an extremely pale complexion and raven black hair stepped out of the bushes nearby. A smile was plastered across his face, and his eyes seemed empty and almost snake-like. She looked taken-aback by his startling appearance.

"W-who are you?" trying as she might to regain composure. He chuckled.

"Someone who can help you….become more powerful." he smiled wickedly.

"That doesn't answer my question!" she snapped.

"Ku ku ku," he laughed. "My name is Orochimaru, and you'll do well to remember it. After all, I have been watching you for quite some time. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Tayuya." she said simply, trying as hard as she could to not show fear in front of this stranger. "Why do you want to know?"

"Not any particular reason really," he chuckled. "You just seem to have so much anger, rage and…potential." he smiled.

"Potential?" she asked, having no idea where he was going with this.

"I could make you strong, girl. I could give you power that you only dreamed of having and teach you how to use it." Tayuya didn't respond.

"Power that could help you stand up to all those that want to hurt you…or your mother." Orochimaru smiled.

"How do you know about my mother?" she snapped.

"Like I said, child. I've been watching you for awhile."

"Who wants to hurt her?" Tayuya asked desperately.

"Oh, no one. But, then again, you never can be too careful now, can you? If you come with me, I can give you enough power so that you'll be able to protect her from now on, for a price of course."

"I don't have anything of value to you." she said.

"You have youth, strength and ambition. I want you to serve me and help me carry out my ambitions as well, fight for me Tayuya, and you will become strong." he turned to leave and called out behind him. "The choice is yours, so choose well."

"Wait…" she called. He turned around and gave her a piercing gaze. "I'll come."

Please tell me what you think, like I said this idea basically came out of no where. To be continued.


	2. Meeting The Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

She followed the tall stranger who she had practically just signed her life away to, into the ever increasing nightfall. He hadn't spoken to her since they left her spot, but a permanent smirk was plastered on his face, as if he had other intentions. They came to another path that led off the main road. It wasn't until then when Orochimaru finally spoke.

"I've found four others like yourself, alone in the world and starving for something…more. I can't wait for you to meet them, I do hope you'll all get along." he said with his insane smirk as the path they walked on turned into a deep forest.

"Can't wait." she said with a fake happiness about her. She wasn't in the mood to meet anyone new.

"Here we are." Orochimaru said after about a half hour of walking in silence. Tayuya stared in awe at a house that seemed to be connected to an enormous tree, almost as if it was embedded in it.

"Wow." Tayuya simply said.

"Yes," he said. "This is my base and the entrance to the Sound Village, all of which I myself, created." he grinned.

"By yourself?" Tayuya asked, still amazed by the building itself.

"Well, things get done a lot faster when you have followers, people I count on, people like you. Well let's not stand around out here, follow me." he commanded. He led her down the staircase at the base of the tree. Inside it was dark and only had a candle every so often on the wall to light the way.

"And you'll really give me enough power to help me and my mother be protected?" Tayuya asked, making sure he meant what he said.

"Of course child, after you dedicate a few years of your life to me, and serve my every need."

"Y-yes." she said. They came to a room at the end of the hall and entered it, inside, there were two other boys about her age. One had dark skin and had 'too many arms,' Tayuya thought to herself. The other had extremely pale skin, with silvery gray hair and was that another head?!?

"Here we are," Orochimaru said and let go of Tayuya's wrist. "These are your fellow teammates. This is Kidoumaru," he said pointing to the dark skinned boy. "And this, is Sakon and his brother Ukon." he said pointing to the pale one. A hand extended from his stomach and waved at her.

"Ahhh." Tayuya screamed, totally unprepared for that.

"Ukon, stop that, you scared her." the boy known as Sakon said reprimanding tone, as he slapped the hand away and it receded back into his body. Sakon extended his hand.

"Hi, my name's Sakon. That's my older brother Ukon, don't worry, he was only foolin'." Tayuya stared at the boy's hand in a disgusted way, but reluctantly grabbed and shook it. After about a millisecond of a shake, she tore her hand away and wiped it on her shirt.

"Tayuya." she said as she wiped her hand on her shirt.

"Huh?" Sakon said.

"That's my name, Tayuya." she said.

"Well Tayuya," said Kidoumaru as he walked over to her and draped one of his hands across her shoulders. "That'll take some getting used to." he continued, pointing at Sakon, who had a blank look on his face.

"And so will this." she said, as she pushed Kidoumaru's hand off of her. He gave her a confused look. "Sorry but I've just never seen people like you before." she blushed, knowing what she said must have angered them. Kidoumaru then laughed loudly.

"You're all right." he chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder with two of his hands. "Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, just gimme some time to get used to this." she smiled.

Just a short update, but I just wanted to get something up today, please tell me what you think. I'll try and make the next chapters longer.


End file.
